


Don't Worry

by shieldmyheart



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small incident has Chris Winters worried about his pregnant wife, Lani (my HWU MC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt request I received on my Tumblr sideblog. Enjoy!

“I’m pregnant, Chris, not broken,” Lani commented as her husband stuffed yet another pillow behind her head.

Apparently he didn’t hear her as he continued to frantically tuck her into bed with several pillows and blankets. Her favorite magazines and books were within arm’s reach, splayed out over the light blue comforter. Chris laid the remote control on her bedside table next to a glass of water and her cell phone.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked surveying the bedroom for anything he might have missed putting near her.

Lani could tell he was nervous the way he was fretting over her; she’d been scared herself when it happened but the doctor assured them it was common to get dizzy during pregnancy. Lani hadn’t fainted so there was no cause for concern the doctor said but that didn’t ease Chris’ nerves, even hours after the incident.

Lani grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I need for you to stop worrying. I’m fine, babe.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you two,” he said, his blue eyes crinkled with worry and trained on her face.

She gave him a warm smile as she leaned closer to him. “Nothing is gonna happen to us. I’m a pretty tough cookie and if she –“ Lani placed a hand on her growing belly. “- is anything like her mother, she’ll be fine, too.”

Chris reached over with his free hand to feel his wife’s stomach. Their daughter started kicking at his touch and Lani watched the anxiety melt from his face.

“You’re right,” he said with a smile.

“I know.”

Lani closed the gap between them, kissing her husband tenderly. This was a new journey for the both of them and it was sure to be filled with uncertainties but Lani had no doubts that they were going to get through parenthood just fine.


End file.
